Fire & Ice
by Rairakku Kodachi
Summary: "A lifetime of doing good is not enough; one day of doing evil is too much" "We are all born marked for evil"  this is a starting point for my dear friend and I's novel
1. Burning Lilac

Burning Lilac Part 1

"Hehehe… Your pathetic, and you call yourself one of **us**?" I hissed at the now dead body lying at my feet.

"*sigh* Pathetic…Pathetic… THEY'RE ALL PATHETIC!" I half yelled into the desolate hallway of the nether fortress, while one of the nether fleet commanders simultaneously gazed at me in fear and shuddered, "Tch" I snarled.

I walked into the hall and halted to a stop when I seen Daarken lying up against a wall. He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "What did you do to one of those superiors now?" he groaned while crossing his arms and resting his fist against his chin. I smirked sadistically "You know what happens when someone infringes don't you?" I creased my eyebrows and frowned. "Of course but **must **your facial

expressions be so unpleasant?" he stared; I shrugged "its how I act I guess…" I sighed "Whatever" he stretched.I continued to walk down the hall when I seen a man gazing out the window with his arms crossed; he was high in stature and had azure blue hair tied in a long ponytail that came down to the middle of his back. He also had bangs but they weren't the same height then some hair that

came down to his chin covered his right eye. He noticed I was staring at him and then he turned towards me... "It's been a while you assailant…" he scowled "Not long enough hypocrite… I deem that there's a congregation hm?" I frowned "Indeed the others wish to meet you at the Daggmar Peak." he stated, you nodded and he disappeared. I headed towards my chamber to acquire my

weaponry, a dual blade, daggers, and my various abilities are all I need. I have a few abilities such as animal mimicry, physical duplication, echolocation, and fire and heat manipulation. The man I met just now... **he** is the god of water, ice, winter, etc. every one of **us** has superhuman abilities, **I** myself am a god. I control fire, heat, and the season summer. There are only 6 gods, Fire, Water, Air, Earth,

Light and Dark. Each has special abilities. Earth has plant and earth manipulation, Water has cold, ice, and moisture manipulation, Air has wind and weather manipulation, Light has sun, and day manipulation, and Dark has moon, and night manipulation.

I subsequently reach the Daggmar Peak; the village was bloody and destroyed, bodies of the griffin clan lying on the frozen ice of the mountain peak...

- There is **no** hate without fear. Hate is crystallized fear, fear's dividend, fear objectivized. We hate what we fear and so where hate is, fear **will** be lurking. Thus we hate what threatens our person, our liberty, our privacy, our income, our popularity, our vanity and our dreams and our plans for ourselves. If we can isolate this element in what we hate we may be able to cease from hating.

Analyse in this way the hatred of ideas or of the kind of people whom we have once loved and whose faces are preserved in Spirits of Anger. Hate is the consequence of fear; we **fear** something before we **hate**; the child who fears noises becomes the man who **hates** them. ~ Cyril Connolly


	2. Unorthodox Situations

Unorthodox Situations  
>"W-w-what <strong>happened<strong> here?" a indigo shoulder lenghted haired female spoke up(Jolene)."Don't know, i'm just guessing but the **Nether Fleet **probably did this massacre correct?" a male with neck lenghted dark olive green hair frowned (Gren)"Indeed, they must have been looking for the **amulet**…" the other male with azure blue hair commented(Xen)"The amulet's not

here…" I finally alleged. It made them tense "**But** I don't think they took it, I see their leader Fearza but **not **his sister Belleza, **or **his nephews Karrak and her newborn Alankor. She **must **have given it to one of them…" I concluded Xen sharply exhaled "**Good**, Then I suppose we should be getting back…" and with that they disappeared. I sighed and trudged back to my domicile and stepped into the

shower, letting my long chestnut hair fall out of the hair band. I turned the hot water on and began to wash my cheetah/jaguar like face. "Rairakku? **Sis**! Are you in there?" my 17 year old little sister called "**No shit**…" I growled in annoyance "Okay, someone's here to see you!" she giggled "Hm?" I thought aloud, she giggled again "He's tall, sweet, kind, and very polite! Is he your **boyfriend**?" she

giggled loudly, I felt a vein pop out of my head "You know I can't stand **either **gender!" I growled sounding quite pissed, a deep masculine chuckle was heard on the other side of the door. I turned off the water and put on a towel and opened the door slightly, when I seen who it was my eyes turned lazy "What do **you** want…" I asked, he smirked.

-"Hatred stirs up strife, but love covers all offenses"

-"Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away; for now the winter is past, the rain is over and gone. The flowers appear on the earth; the time of singing has come, and the voice of the turtledove is heard in our land. The fig tree puts forth its figs, and the vines are in blossom; they give forth fragrance. Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away"

-"A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of  
>peace"<p>

-"If you love those who love you, what credit is that to you? For even sinners love those who love them"


End file.
